1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marching drum assembly, more specifically to a marching drum assembly which provides an easy adjustment of drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional marching drum assembly includes a carrier, a supporter, and a plurality of drums. The carrier connects with the supporter, and the drums are fixed to the supporter respectively. The carrier can be positioned on a shoulder, and then the drums can be carried by a user. Thereby, the user can beat the drums when walking.
More specifically, the supporter is usually annular, and the drums are disposed surrounding the supporter spacedly. Drums are usually fixed to a conventional supporter by screwing, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,287 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,869. However, the threaded holes on the supporter are formed at predetermined positions, so positional adjustment cannot be achieved. For example, the drums are different in size and weight, but positional adjustment of the drums for a preferred gravity center is impossible on a conventional marching drum assembly. On the other hand, the positions of the drums can not be adjusted to fit the body shape of a user.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.